Melodies
by Singer1108
Summary: a series of 6 IchiRuki short stories, all based around specific lyrics to varioius songs by Florence and the Machine, Paramore, Pendulum, Saliva, RED, and Kill Hannah. Summary sucks, but the stories don't.     I promise.


_Between two lungs it was released  
The breath that passed from you to me  
That flew between us as we slept  
That slipped from your mouth into mine  
It crept between two lungs  
It was released  
The breath that passed from you to me  
That flew between us as we slept  
That slipped from your mouth into mine  
It crept_

It was dark when I awoke, the moonlight barely lighting the room as I sat up and looked around. The view seemed different, and I quickly realized why; I wasn't in my bed, I was in Ichigo's.

Memories began flooding back into my head, helping me to understand why I was here in his bed and not in the closet. Ichigo and I had been studying together, and I guess we fell asleep. I looked beside me to see him lying there, sleeping peacefully beneath the blankets. He looked so innocent when he slept, and I was fascinated. I watched as his chest moved up and down with every breath that he took, his eyes occasionally moving beneath his eyelids. Slowly, I laid myself back down and turned to face him, his breath tickling my cheeks as he exhaled. I just couldn't help but stare at him; it was almost like I was seeing an entirely different side of Ichigo that no one else knew about.

Carefully, I carried my hand to his cheek and rest it there, feeling the warmth of his skin in my palm. Each breath he released gently brushed on my face and occasionally slipped down my throat, the intoxication of it all almost too much for me to bear. Suddenly, he began to stir and I quickly pulled my hand away. His eyes fluttered open, and he stared at me with confusion before smiling slightly.

"Looks like we fell asleep," he said, his voice a little raspy.

"Yeah, looks like it," I said with a smile.

XXXX

_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
When the world treats you way too fairly  
It's a shame __I'm a dream_

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

Six days. That's how long she had been away. Who would have guessed that six days could feel like an eternity? My room felt so empty without her, and I was left with a hollow feeling inside my chest. She had gone away to the Soul Society several times before, but was never gone for more than a day or two. I never realized how much I could miss such a stubborn, yet gentile person. I can't believe how much I miss Rukia.

I won't have to wait much longer, though. She promised me she'd be back first thing tomorrow morning, before I was even awake. Little does she know that I'm not planning on sleeping; I plan on waiting up all night for her. I missed seeing her eyes glisten in the light, almost as if they were made up a miniature diamonds. I missed her subtle scent of cherry blossoms and I missed the sound of her voice. I couldn't wait to wrap her in my arms and feel her heart beat against my chest, her soft breath against my neck. I just couldn't wait to see her and tell her how I truly feel.

But even I don't know what this feeling is.

All I know is that whenever she's not around, I can't stay calm. My irritation levels are higher than normal and I feel like something is missing. Whenever she's around me, that all changes, and I feel as if I can stop time altogether and finally catch my breath. I'm not entirely sure I could continue living my life normally without her. She made the rain stop, she is a ray of light and hope for me, and she's the only girl I want by my side. When I see her, I'll be sure to tell her that. I'll be sure to tell her just how much she means to me.

Tomorrow is the day when I say 'I love you'.

XXXX

_When I'm falling down  
Will you pick me up again?  
When I'm too far gone  
Dead in the eyes of my friends_

Will you take me out of here?  
When I'm staring down the barrel  
When I'm blinded by the lights  
When I can not see your face  
Take me out of here

"Hey, Keigo, how about you and I hang out tonight?"

"I don't know, Ichigo. I've got other plans with Chad and the gang."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Well, wait a minute, how come none of you thought to invite me?"

"It's nothing personal, Ichigo. You've just been so busy lately; we figured you would have something going on."

Ichigo sighed. Ever since he had become a soul reaper, he'd lost valuable time with his friends. It was almost as if he didn't exist anymore. The only thing he got to do with his free time was kill a hollow or help Rukia with her school work.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" said a familiar voice.

He turned to face the familiar raven haired girl, who had a look of concern and confusion on her face.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He said.

"Well, judging by that expression on your face, you're frustrated about something." Rukia said, taking a seat in her desk.

"It's just that…I don't get to spend any time with my friends, and it's almost as if they're forgetting about me." He whined. "Being a soul reaper sucks,"

Rukia coughed. "Excuse me? Being a soul reaper is a very honorable and time consuming job! You should be proud to be one!"

"I didn't ask to become a soul reaper, now did I?" he said angrily to her.

Rukia sank in her seat. He was right, it was her fault that he became a soul reaper, but if he hadn't become one, he probably would be dead right now. Then she'd have to perform the Konso and send him to the soul society, and knowing him, he'd probably attend the soul reaper academy and become a soul reaper anyway. So, in a way, she just cut out the middle man.

"Look, I'm sorry Ichigo. I understand that because of your duties as a soul reaper, you don't get to spend time with your friends, and that upsets you."

"You're damn right it does," he spat.

"But what if you and I went out tonight and had some fun? I know I'm not Keigo or any other member of the gang, but that doesn't mean we can't have a good time of our own."

Ichigo stared at her, a surprised expression on his face. "You mean just you and me go out for the night?"

"Yeah, it couldn't hurt. We both could use a break from fighting hollows, so why not take the night off and have some fun?" she said to him.

He smiled at her. "You'd really sacrifice a night of work just to make me happy?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" she said jokingly.

"You're the best, Rukia." He said, leaning over and resting his hand on hers.

She blushed lightly and smiled. "Yeah, I know. You'd be wise not to forget that,"

XXXX

_I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all of these things  
That you would probably hide.  
Am I your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe,  
Or am I the reason you cry?_

"Look, Rukia, I'm sorry. Please, don't be upset."

"Why would you do that, you big idiot?" Rukia cried.

"I had no choice," he said to her calmly.

"What do you mean, of course you had a choice!" she exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What were you thinking sacrificing yourself like that!"

"I had to stop the hollow, Rukia! If I didn't, several people would have died!"

"You too would have died if I didn't come along when I did!" she shouted.

"Rukia-"

"No! I'm not listening to you, Ichigo! Don't you realize by now just how important you are to me? What would I have done if I had lost you? What would your family have done if they learned you were killed?"

"W-what?" he said, his cheeks warming up.

"You're so stubborn and reckless," she continued "And you have no idea how worried I was when I felt your spiritual pressure drop. I…I thought you were dead, Ichigo. I thought I'd never see you again."

Ichigo sighed as more tears began to fill Rukia's eyes. A wave of guilt swept over his body, a dry lump forming in his throat. He hated it when Rukia was upset, even more when he made her cry.

"Rukia, I'm sorry. I promise I won't run off again." He said to her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said quietly, latching on to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'll be with you always." He said, gently rubbing her back.

XXXX

_Circling the pain inside my soul  
I reached inside your silence to steal what you won't show  
I tried to find the answers in my fears  
But what was found is lost again as soon as it appeared_

"Rukia? Hey, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing, Ichigo. Don't worry about it." She sobbed.

Ichigo watched as streams of tears began to fall down her face. He knew that there was only one reason she would be crying like this; she was thinking of Him.

Slowly, he moved next to her on his bed and sat, carefully placing his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're thinking about Kaien again, aren't you?" he asked softly.

She let out a quiet gasp. "And if I am?"

"Then I'm just going to have to take your mind off him," he said, smiling down at her.

She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from the tears. "You can't do that,"

"I bet you I can," he said.

"I'm sure you can't." she replied.

"Not even for a second?" he asked jokingly.

"Not even for a second, Ichigo." She said.

"I'm about to prove you wrong," Ichigo said with a suspicious smile.

"And just how are you going to do th-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she found that her lips were covered by his. The soft, yet forceful kiss had caught Rukia off guard, but it wasn't unwelcome. Moments later, she gently pushed into it and kissed him in return, their lips soon melting together in burning desire.

Ichigo pulled away seconds later and ran his fingers through her feathery, black hair, his cheeks a little pink

"That's how," he said in a tone that sent chills down Rukia's spine.

XXXX

_I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I wanna feel that kiss just crush me  
And break me down_

They stared at each other, their eyes both burning with curiosity and desire. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, as he gently placed a hand on her cheek. Slowly, he moved his face closer to hers and placed a soft but passionate kiss on her lips, her body relaxing beneath his hand. They broke apart minutes later, both breathless and a little embarrassed. She looked up at him, his dark eyes shimmering in the darkness, and smiled. Carefully, she extended her arms and placed her hands on his face, pulling him towards her to kiss him once more, this time with a little more force. Her heart was pounding, and she was certain his way too.

"Rukia…" he whispered breathlessly to her before crushing his lips on hers.

The two were soon in a full embrace, exchanging affectionate kisses as the snow slowly began to fall.


End file.
